


The Microfic Meme: John/Rodney

by Spaggel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine different genres written in ten words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Microfic Meme: John/Rodney

**Angst**  
With a white-knuckled grip on the bloody armband, he left.

**Fluff**  
"Don't look at me like that, go drive your... god, delorian."

**UST**  
John couldn't help but dream about Rodney's big warm hands.

**First time**  
"I mean, air force and... never? Ouch, don't hit me."

**Hurt/comfort**  
"Shh, ok?" John whispered tasting blood with every kiss.

**Death**  
"Coffee?" John asked, tossing the used lemon wedge away.

**Smut**  
Fingers traced his lips stretched wide around Rodney's cock.

**AU**  
Rodney wondered "You're working in Vegas and you're not a stripper?"

**Humor**  
Redialing to Atantis, they tried avoiding looking at the 15foot penis statue.


End file.
